Dilemne qui sent la banane
by Tartaupoil
Summary: Willy Wonka n'arrive pas à trouver l'arôme parfait pour son nouveau bonbon... Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits du FoF


**Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous écris un OS dans le cadre des nuits su FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème, et on recommence ! Le FoF est le forum francophone de dans lequel on peut papoter ou faire des jeux d'écriture. Cet OS a été écrit pour le thème banane.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>- Non, non et non ! Hurla Willy Wonka. Trop fort.<p>

Il reposa le bonbon qu'il venait de goûter dans l'assiette que lui tendait un Oompa Loompa avec une grimace. Ca goût ne convenait pas, comme les dix essais qu'il avait déjà fait.

A l'usine Willy Wonka, l'élaboration d'une nouvelle friandise se révélait être à chaque fois un parcours du combattant. Le chocolatier n'était jamais satisfait car il souhaitait toujours obtenir un bonbon parfait et inimitable, qu'il soit beau et bon, mais aussi amusant et original. La nouvelle idée de M. Wonka était de créer une praline parfumée à la banane qui vous ferait crier comme un singe durant au moins dix minutes. La mise au point de cette nouvelle confiserie en était à son premier stade, celui du goût. Quand celui-ci serait trouvé, on réaliserait les effets.

Trouver un arôme de banane est une tâche très ardue surtout si, comme Willy Wonka, on refuse les saveurs artificielles. Ses fidèles Oompas-Loompas avaient été chercher dans les contrées les plus éloignées des variétés de banane inconnues en Europe, mais l'arôme de ces bananes était beaucoup trop fort comparé au subtil goût que le chocolatier voulait associer à une amande caramélisée. Chercher l'équilibre parfait. Pour le confiseur, la recherche de cet équilibre est comparable à la recherche de l'âme sœur : il faut faire son choix puis le garder, le transposer de différentes manières, l'interroger en quelque sorte. Willy Wonka était passé maître dans cet art de la recherche, mais cet arôme de banane lui échappait comme du sable qu'il aurait essayé de retenir par un jour de fort vent. Les bananes de Swaziland étaient trop amères, celles du Lesotho trop sucrées, celles de Saint-Domingue trop sèches et enfin, celles qu'il venait de goûter, les bananes du Liechtenstein, avaient un goût qui empiétait totalement sur celui du fruit sec. Le chocolatier se tourna vers la fenêtre, découragé. Comment se faisait-il que cette seule saveur lui échappe ? Qu'un simple goût de banane soit impossible à trouver ?

« C'est un désastre » pensa Willy Wonka. « Le début de la fin de ma carrière. C'est d'aborde la banane puis, qui sait, la fraise, puis ce sera le caramel puis… » Il déglutit. « Le chocolat ? »

C'était impossible. Le plus grand chocolatier du monde se devait de tenir son rang. Il décida donc d'organiser un concile avec tous ses Oompas-Loompas experts en goût pour tenter de trouver une solution.

- Mes chers Oompas-Loompas, l'heure est grave. Vous le savez tous, je n'arrive pas à dénicher un arôme de banane digne de mes futures Pralines-Babouins. Avez-vous des idées quant à cette question ?

Autour de la table, tout le monde resta silencieux. Tout à coup, une petite voix retentit. Ce n'était pas un des vieux sages mais l'Oompa-Loompa préposé au ménage, qui passait la serpillère dans un coin de la salle :

- Peut-être faut-il mélanger un peu de tout…

L'assemblée rit à la proposition absurde de celui qu'on considérait comme simplet. Tout le monde, sauf Willy Wonka.

- C'est une idée, murmurait-il, c'est une idée…

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il mélangea des bananes du Swaziland, des bananes du Lesotho, des bananes de Saint-Domingue (pas de bananes du Liechtenstein, elles étaient décidément trop mauvaises) et des multitudes d'autres variétés, mixa le tout, en fit un sirop puis caramélisa des amandes avec. A la première bouchée, quel plaisir ! L'arôme suave de la banane se mariait parfaitement avec la pointe d'acidité de l'amande caramélisée sans la masquer !

Très heureux de la saveur de ses pralines, Willy Wonka breveta aussitôt la recette et se mit à la recherche du procédé quasi magique qui ferait parler ses clients comme des singes. Quant à l'Oompa-Loompa préposé au ménage, il refusa les promotions alléchantes offertes par son patron. La seule chose qu'il demandait était un peu de reconnaissance de la part de ses congénères. Il en fut respecté tout au long de son heureuse vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Un OS assez court que j'ai fini sous forme de conte en mode Happy ending ^^<strong>

**Reviews ? :3**


End file.
